Knight of Zero
by Deadmin
Summary: What has become of the Black Knight's ace? Has Zero's identity been revealed? What will our two leading characters do in their newfound situation?


"Zero, a man who's to be feared by any and all. A man who is a messiah to those who want to relive their glory. A man that not even emperor Charles could stand up to. A mysterious man in both appearance and behavior, but that's a part of him that I love. So dashing, so knightly, so…"

Kallen came, thinking of her beloved. Kallen Stadtfeld is just your normal Britannian high school student, living her days in peace. When it comes to it, she becomes Kallen Kozuki, the ace pilot of the Black Knights. Right now, she's in her room, fantasizing about herself in scenarios where Zero would take advantage of her, exploring here and there about her, an endless spiral of schemes. Kallen was pleasuring herself until she got a knock on her door. She cleaned up and rushed to answer.

"Who is it?" She opened it to see a familiar woman smoking a pipe, bearing a grin.

"Enjoying ourselves?"

The woman was none other than Rakshata Chawla, head researcher and developer of the Black Knights.

"Rakshata, uh, how'd you know where I live?"

"If you think I don't know what everyone does, then I'm not doing my job right."

"And you said about enjoying myself? What'd you mean by that?"

"You answered your door without pants on, and you're still leaking a bit there."

She said as she pointed out her lower area with her pipe. Kallen looked down and was mortified at the state she was in and quickly cleaned herself and put something on. Rakshata had already let herself in and sat on her couch.

"What if someone else had answered your door? What if you answered the door like this? What if someone like Ohgi, Tamaki, or maybe even Zero was at your door and you answered it like that?"

Kallen became redder than ever when she thought of that, but then became aroused when she thought of Zero taking advantage of her in that state. Rakshata sighed and took something out of her pocket and went up to Kallen.

"I've modified your Guren to fit your needs as of late, you should check it out when you have time. You know Kallen, you should take better care of yourself down here if you want your dreams to become reality."

Rakshata said this as she slid down Kallen's shorts and spread her legs open to her. Kallen yelped in surprise, having her private spot seen by someone else so closely and so openly. Rakshata started licking her there, causing Kallen to let out squeaks and small moans. Rakshata stopped just before Kallen could come.

"Wouldn't want to waste it all on me. Also, you won't be able to gain full access until the system gets a full read." Then she slid in a small device into Kallen's vagina when she was caught off guard.

Later that day, Kallen was inspecting her Guren for the modifications that Rakshata made. She climbed inside her Guren and started up the system. Then she noticed a new button, it was pink and heart shaped. She pressed it and then the fun began.

"User authentication required."

The system sucked Kallen's clothes off of her body.

"H-hey, wait. This is-"

The system then stuck in a prod in her vagina, rotating it , moving it at different angles, and thrusting it in and out. Then it made contact with the device stuck inside her and that's when it exited her sopping wet pussy. Then another prod went in and it warmed up Kallen's insides. She saw on her screen her pussy being scanned until it confirmed her identification.

"Welcome, Kallen Kozuki."

Her seat warmed up and four clamps came up to her chest, 2 small clamps latched onto her nipples, giving them a firm squeeze. Two larger clamps latched onto her breasts, giving them a firm grab. A rod entered her anus and thrusted, the prod in her vagina started thrusting too, a small brush spun on her clit, and the clamps squeezed and rubbed her nipples while the larger clamps groped her breasts. A countdown timer showed on screen, displaying 02:00:00. Kallen was to be pleasured like this for two hours straight.

After two hours, Kallen was let go of her torment. She'd lost count of the amount of times she came during those two hours. The system then showed tubes filled with her fluids with the label "RESERVE POWER" on them. Kallen gasped when it collected her fluids to be used for power for her guren. Just then, Zero called out to her.

"Kallen, you got a moment? I need to speak with you."

Kallen logged out of the system and climbed out of the pilot's seat and out onto the ground in front of Zero.

"So what'd you wanted to talk about?"

Zero put on a pose, like he was surprised, and then he turned around.

"Kallen, we can talk after you've gotten ready."

Kallen was confused at what he meant until she looked at herself in her Guren's armor reflection and saw that she was naked. Her clothes got sucked away by the system when she started the program. She was absolutely embarrassed to be seen naked by Zero. She covered herself and ran behind her Guren, hoping this was just a bad dream.

"So I'll see what they need at the lab. I'll see you later or talk to you later or however you want, um, bye."

At school, Kallen focused on her studies in the student council room, trying not think about what happened yesterday. She was flustered to remember that her beloved Zero saw her bare.

"As a man, he must've felt something when he saw me like that."

She was so distracted by this that she knocked over her pencil case. As she reached down to pick it back up, Lelouch got to it first, and handed it back to her.

"Thanks"

Their eyes met and Lelouch paused and looked away entirely.

"So, uh, be careful next time. I have to go see Suzaku about something."

And off he went.

"That was weird, even for him."

She had lost her train of thought until Lelouch's behavior reminded her of Zero's reaction, which excited her. She felt hot, and wanted to relieve herself down there, and did so without thinking.

"Uh, Kallen? We're right here you know?"

Kallen stopped to realize where she was and looked to see an embarrassed Nina burying her face in her hands, a confident, grinning Milly, a flustered Shirley, and a pummeled Rivalz in the wall.

That's thrice that Kallen had embarrassed herself by exposing herself in front of others. Milly then threw Rivalz out the window and closed them.

"Lelouch sure gets all the girls, even our own impenetrable Kallen."

She knelt in front of Kallen, getting an upskirt view.

"My, you got wet real fast. Were you thinking about him all day?"

Kallen pushed her skirt down, silenced in shame. As Kallen was embarrassed beyond belief, she forgot to check her surroundings. Shirley had gotten behind her and groped her breasts.

"Could these be bigger than mine?"

Milly and Shirley nodded to each other and took off Kallen's clothes, leaving her naked in the room. She was being sexually harassed by her friends, to which there was no end to it. Milly rubbed Kallen's clit and put her fingers in and out of her vagina and anus while Shirley groped Kallen's breasts and rubbed her nipples. Her day could not get any worse than this.

"Kallen, I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier, I was just thinking about suhh…"

Lelouch had walked in at the wrong possible time. There he saw a naked Kallen being touched here and there by Milly and Shirley.

"No, Lelouch, don't look" as she yelped with every touch.

"My, you seem glad to see Kallen like this Lelouch" as she pointed out an obvious bulge.

"Want in on some of this?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that, so he left the room again in a rush.

Shirley pouted "I wish Lulu would think of me like that" and gave Kallen a firmer squeeze to which she yelped again.

Lelouch had no idea what was going on and was having emotional trouble about this. One thing was for sure, he had to save Kallen.

"Come on Kallen, you don't need to hold back, we're your friends. Come this once and we'll stop, otherwise we'll keep at it for as long as you can hold it. Maybe even do a little more."

Kallen didn't want to, but they wouldn't stop if she didn't, so she had no choice. Kallen could feel something rushing out, something hot and wet. She could no longer hold it in, and her fluids came out, her pussy flowing like a burst dam, just as Lelouch had re-entered the room. Lelouch had seen it all now. A naked Kallen, then a naked Kallen getting sexually assaulted, and coming everywhere, all in front of him. Kallen drifted off when she came, seeing Lelouch walking up to her. "N-no…"

Kallen woke up in the infirmary at the Black Knight's base, unclear of what had happened. Last she remembers was being groped and touched in the student council room, coming a lot, and now she's here. Zero walked in just in time to see Kallen wake up.

"How did I get here?"

She asked as she got out of bed, letting the blanket fall off her body, revealing her naked body to Zero once again. Kallen felt the brush of the blanket off of her nipples and found herself in a situation like this again and covered herself with her hands instead of thinking of using the blanket.

"Z-Zero, why am I naked?"

"Because that's the state I found you in and brought you here. You looked so beautiful like that, I didn't want to cover that up. So I carried you like that, taking in every bit of your beauty."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was like one of her fantasies. Zero approached her but she decided to back up from him, not wanting him to see her like this, especially her private places. Before she knew it, Zero had her backed up to the wall, his body very close to hers.

"Why do you resist? Isn't this what you want?"

Zero slid his hand under Kallen's that was covering her pussy. Kallen did not resist, and let him feel it, her smooth and soft spot that was obviously wet.

"This is where you think about me, wanting me, isn't it?"

Kallen was now dripping after hearing that and thinking what will happen next. He moved her other hand away from her breasts, revealing a nice pair, looking to be fondled. He felt her breast with his gloved hand, moving it around and tweaking her nipple, which Kallen moaned quietly.

"Wait, before we go any further, I want to know, I want to be sure."

Kallen moved her hands to Zero's helmet, taking it off, seeing a familiar face. "I knew it was you, I just wanted to confirm it."

She moved in on his face and gave a passionate kiss while still being fondled and touched by Lelouch.

"Zero-sama, take me for all you've got."

Zero then took off his outfit and lifted Kallen to the bed and laid her there. He looked down at her, how she accepted him and how she wanted him, and how he wanted her. He went in for another kiss, savoring her sweet lips against his, moving their tongues about with each other. He then grabbed her breast, moving it in a circular motion, and rubbed her vaginal area in the same way. Kallen moaned to each movement, every touch, experiencing the best pleasure she's ever had. He was gentle with her, ensuring the best pleasure possible. He then positioned his cock right in front of her entrance.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes"

With that, Zero went inside, causing Kallen to moan more and louder this time. Finally, he was all the way inside and began to thrust into her. He engaged for another deep kiss while fondling her breasts. She disengaged the kiss and looked deep into his eyes

"I want you to be mine"

"Kallen, I'm close, are you?"

She nodded, unable to speak. With the last few thrusts, he came all inside her, which Kallen reacted by coming a lot also. Then there they lay, two star crossed lovers, exhausted from their play of passion and romance. During their moment of relaxation, Kallen turned to her side, facing towards him.

"What if you start to like other girls?"

"No one else but you have my attention. Shirley might, but ever since I became Zero, I couldn't involve her or any of my friends. You're different though, you're already determined to fight for what's right, thus joining the Black Knights. As crazy as my plan was to rescue Suzaku, you didn't deny it like most others did. You're strong hearted, kind, gentle, and fun to tease."

He said as he poked her.

"You're confident I'm the one who can do this, even when I don't think so. You've believed in me from the start. From when you first followed my directions in Shinjuku, to now when you've let me into your heart."

He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently.

"Because of that, I must let you too. I must reveal to you who I really am, my true self. I am-"

"Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, son of the 98th emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia." She said in her best Lelouch impression.

Lelouch mouthed a 'how' expression.

"If Rakshata doesn't know what everyone does, then she's not doing her job properly."

Rakshata sneezed while working in her lab.

"I just know someone's talking about me."

"Well then, I, Lelouch vi Britannia, dub thee, Kallen Kozuki, to be my knight, to always be at my side even to the day we die. I grant you the rank, Knight of Zero, the highest form of Knighthood attainable."

Suzaku sneezed while training in his Lancelot.

Lelouch sealed the deal with a kiss and held her close, embracing her.

The next day at school, Kallen hesitantly entered the student council room, not wanting a repeat of what happened the other day. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started at her once she entered the room. Kallen stood in the doorway when she saw everyone's stares, and prepared for the worst. Milly ran up to Kallen and gave her a bear hug.

"Kallen, we're sorry for what we did yesterday, we didn't know you were in that kind of situation."

Kallen wondered what she meant by that. Shirley twiddled her fingers, trying to apologize without looking so embarrassed.

"So what happened after, you know?"

"Well, after you came everywhere after Lelouch entered and saw everything, he came up to you and carried you away, saying to us that you were being chased by the Black Knights for stumbling across one of their operations. We were going to ask how he knew, but he had the most determined look on his face, so we let him go. We don't know where you guys went, but looking like that, it must've been quite the evening."

Kallen blushed when she learned how manly and dashing Lelouch was in saving her, she buried her face in her hands to cover her fascination.

"Oh? So it was like that?"

"N-no, Milly, it's not-"

"Whatever it is you're thinking of, it wasn't like that." Lelouch had entered the room at the right time.

"After I carried her out of the room, I ran to my home and hid her in my room until the coast was clear."

"Oh my, a naked girl in your room, did you get any ideas?"

"Well-"

Kallen kicked Lelouch to the wall in a fit of embarrassed rage.

"Lelouch is not feeling well, I'll take him to the nurse's office."

Kallen chuckled sheepishly as she carried Lelouch by the arm.

At the nurse's office, and injured Lelouch laid on the bed, being tended to by a worried Kallen.

"You know, I wasn't going to tell them what we did, well maybe not exactly."

"Baka, I'm not ready to tell them yet."

Lelouch chuckled softly

"But when you are, I'm going to tell them everything, down to the detail."

Kallen became redder than a tomato

"One thing's for sure, I love you, Kallen."

"And I love you, Lelouch."


End file.
